1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flagpoles, and more particularly, to a snap on flagpole that can be mounted to a vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the years, displaying flags has become popular for holidays, showing support for sports teams, showing patriotism, and for acknowledging a multitude of events. In some cases, flag displaying is mandatory, such as while aboard a sea vessel such as a boat or yacht. Permanent flag mounting systems are typical. However, Applicant is not aware of a snap on flagpole having the innovative features of the present invention.